


Ineffable One-Shots

by Doodling_Dork3562



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodling_Dork3562/pseuds/Doodling_Dork3562
Summary: Little short stories of scenarios that I imagine would occur between the two.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	1. Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of one-shots that may or may not happen between the Ineffable Husbands, featuring other characters as well. 
> 
> Enjoy this rollercoaster of one shots!

Aziraphale had never really questioned why he did it but Crowley rarely called him by his actual name. He only tended to say it when he was discussing serious or urgent situations with him. The rest of the time, he was called ”Angel”. He could still hear his voice throughout time, calling him by the nickname. 

’It’s reality, Angel.’  
’Get in the car, Angel.’  
’Angel! Look, I’m sorry.’  
’I’m going home, Angel!’ 

He looked through the windshield of the Bentley, scenery whizzing by as he had a death grip on the grab handle. How Aziraphale’s brain kept a train of thought at this speed was a mystery even he couldn't solve. 

He knew he was an angel, that was just a fact. He didn't go around calling Crowley, ”Demon”, though. Little too brutal for Aziraphale. Also, a soft spot for Crowley. Though, he felt the need to remind Aziraphale he was one every five minutes to deflect his compliments.

“Angel, stop thinking so loudly. I can practically feel the anxiety radiating off of you. What has your feathers in such a ruffle?” Clearing his throat, he decided to just get his answer and change the subject as fast as possible. 

”Sorry, I was just thinking about how often you call me ”Angel”. Tell me, why do you do that? I don't call you, well, what YOU ARE.” Crowley's grip on the wheel noticeably tightened.  
He stuttered as he tried to find the right way to phrase it. 

”Ngk, I-I, ugh.” Inhaling deeply, he spoke quickly, as if he had a time limit to explain. He adjusted himself in his seat, staring directly at the road ahead of them, which rarely happens. 

”Do you know what a ’pet name’ is, Aziraphale?”  
Shaking his head, Crowley wished he could dissolve at the moment, just to avoid this conversation. 

”Well, um, it's a nickname but not. It's more of an expression of fondness or endearment. It's like a nickname but is used to show love. An affectionate name for someone. Kinda like how you call me ’dear’ all the time.” A blush quickly spread across Aziraphale’s face.

”By the way, calling me what I AM, would be an insult.” Aziraphale nodded slowly as Crowley educated him on the topic. He had gotten himself into this.

”It’s an expression of fondness and love, and you like using it in public. So, you enjoy letting people know we are, in fact, a couple?” Crowley gave a slow nod as Aziraphale chuckled. 

”I’m glad, love.” Crowley pointed to him as he said ”love”, signifying he had used a pet name for him. Sighing happily, he glanced at Crowley slyly. 

”Just so you know it IS an act of KINDN-” Flushing so bright red, Crowley thought his roots were going to change pink, he leaned over, and hit Aziraphale’s arm as he laughed. 

”OH SOD OFF, YOU BASTARD.”


	2. Guilt and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley experienced a new feeling. Not a particularly good one either. The kind that causes your stomach to feel nauseous, and make your brain foggy. 
> 
> Guilt. 
> 
> Everything spills out in, unsurprisingly, a heated fight between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I imagine would happen as the pair went back to Aziraphale’s bookshop after Armageddon was averted. 
> 
> Crowley feeling guilt for the first time in 6000 years, as he remembers the fights the two endured.
> 
> Confessing feelings in, unsurprisingly, another fight.
> 
> Based off of this song:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Ai9OIVTSoS0

After Almost-ageddon, you think the demon and angel who put their lives on the line to save their world would be celebrating. However, their reaction was a tad bit different. 

They were angry. Completely and utterly pissed off. They had been stuck together for 6000 years however. So, squabbling with each other was nothing new. 

Crowley swirled his maroon colored wine in his glass, the spiraling liquid not unlike the feeling in his head currently. Armageddon was the hardest test Aziraphale and Crowley had ever faced. He didn't even want to think of the punishments if things did go pear-shaped. 

It also was the longest period of time he had spent alongside the angel. Six straight days with gaps in between for various reasons. Tensions rose between them more and more with each passing day. The clock winding down, and neither could stop it. God knows they tried. 

Though, one overly uptight angel and the stressed-out demon did not mix well. Aziraphale was the only other supernatural entity on Earth who comprehended what he was going through. So it wasn't too hard to speculate who he was going to take his anger out on. 

Crowley wanted to run away, he now saw how much of an awful plan it was and to a degree was glad Aziraphale had denied him to run away with his tail in between his legs. 

That didn't mean it didn't sting when he was denied. Multiple times. In the bandstand, both of their emotions flared. Crowley boldly suggesting the idea of running off together, and them being on their own side. Even suggesting Aziraphale killing Adam. 

Aziraphale did what he normally did when under pressure. Panic and suppress any feelings he actually felt. The words they threw at each other were sharp and laced with venom, and Crowley for a fact knew, it definitely stung. 

After everything Crowley had said, Aziraphale still was ready to stand and die fighting next to him. Forgiving him when nobody in the entire universe would have. 

Aziraphale almost dropped his glass of wine as Crowley’s voice broke the silence that hung over the room. Quietly, he felt his stomach churn with a sickening feeling. Taking off his glasses, he looked at the angel. 

“Why?” Aziraphale furrowed his eyebrows, putting both of their glasses on the table. 

“I don’t understand, Crowley. Why what?” Crowley stood, shouting at Aziraphale. 

“I don’t understand either, Aziraphale! Why do you hang around me?! After all the awful stuff I said, you are still here! For someone’s sake, you were willing to DIE next to me!” Aziraphale stood, angry but better at hiding it then Crowley was. 

“Forgiveness, Crowley! That’s what friends do, they forgive each other. People tend to do or say things they don’t mean when they are stressed out! It’s nothing new!” Crowley scoffed, raising his eyebrows. 

“I thought you weren’t my friend-“ Aziraphale shoved Crowley back as he came face to face with him. 

“Oh! Don’t you dare pull that card, Crowley!” A tear fell from Crowley’s eyes as he gestured towards himself. 

“Don’t you hate me or something, Aziraphale?! Demon and Angel?! Hereditary enemies?!” Aziraphale was now clearly pissed off by the demon. He shut his eyes as he raised his voice.

“No! Not at all, Crowley! I’m actually quite in love with you, really!” Slapping his hands over his mouth, he went wide-eyed as he realized what he just let slip. Crowley was completely flushed pink as he eyed the flustered angel in front of him. 

“W-wait, you....” Rolling his eyes, Aziraphale pecked Crowley’s lips. 

“Yes. I do.” Crowley hugged Aziraphale tightly. Chuckling softly, he closed his eyes as he laid his head down on his shoulder. 

“Well then. Love you too, Angel.” Aziraphale’s grip tightened on the demon. 

“I’m never living that one down, am I?”

“Confession during an argument? After 6000 years. Nope, probably not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small event I imagine would happen between the two. Confessing feelings accidentally in the heat of the moment. 🤷🏻♀️
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to recommend any scenarios you would like to see between the pair! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!❤️


End file.
